Prime's Bizarre Adventure: Dark Spark
by Ironbird53
Summary: There was once an ancient relic forgotten long ago. The relic was unearthed, and collected by Zeta Prime, head of the Prime Lineage. This is a story of two brothers, ancient secrets of the Earth itself, and how the two came to clash. Their lives will never be the same, and the secrets of the Prime Lineage's history will be revealed...


**Here it is! Part 1 of Prime's Bizarre Adventure! I never thought I'd be the first to make this crossover, but I hope I won't be the last! Anyway, it is time for a tale of two brothers, magical artifacts of supernatural, and how they came to clash!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

**England, in the year 1868, A poor man named Terminus discovers a crashed carriage on a mountain pass. The abhorrent sight leaves the impression that any in its clutches had all perished.**

**The only survivors of such a tragedy being a baby boy, and a father named Zeta Prime...**

* * *

"What...Happened here?" Terminus asked himself.

There was a powerful storm, thundering and raining with enough power to hurt. A carriage had suffered a destructive crash, and was now on its side. The horses were dead, and anyone who lay nearby looked the same.

"Hm..." Brooded Terminus, trying to deduce what had happened.

The people who drove the carriage were impaled by the rocks, they were dead for sure.

"Judging from the distance away from the cliff wall," He theorized, "The carriage must've been riding on the mountain pass above, and slipped in the mud. And then, it slid off the mountain pass to down here!"

Terminus then saw a man, with long blue hairs, and blue clothing, decorated in a golden trim and red accents. Terminus got closer to the fallen man. The wedlock couple then heard a crying baby from inside the carriage.

"Terminus!" Cried his wife, "I can hear a crying infant inside the carriage!"

"What?! The poor thing, we have to help!"

"The mother must've protected the child with her body!"

"Come! I'll see to this poor fellow, see if you can reach the baby!"

Suddenly, Terminus noticed a briefcase.

"Hm? What is that?"

He reached, and picked up the case with utmost care.

_"What is it that lies inside?"_ He wondered, _"It feels as though it is evil incarnate!"_

With great hesitance, Terminus popped the clasps off the case, and open the container up. He could feel fear clinging to his very flesh as he slowly moved the lid of the case open, and glimpsed inside.

Inside sat a strange bauble.

It had a strange casing, shaped like a diamond. The color of the casing was a dark gray, almost tinted purple steel with unnatural texture. Covered all over its surface were runes of untranslatable origins.

In the center of the casing sat a strange, spherical gem. The gem looked like an amethyst, and yet, it glowed with an ominous darkness that would terrify even the bravest souls. Upon even further and closer inspection, one could see tiny movements in the glass-like gem.

Suddenly, the gem's exposed center, much like an eye, suddenly shifted, and turned to look Terminus in the eyes.

Terminus, absolutely afraid, cast it away. The image of the eye, however, played back over and over in his mind.

Just then, the man next to the case stirred.

"It appears the Heavens send me help in the form of a man and his wife. I thank you greatly."

The two were stunned at how much the fallen man was capable of in his weakened state.

"M-My wife...My wife and son, do they live?"

"I...regret to reveal to you, that your wife-rest her soul-perished. Your infant son, thankfully, may yet live."

"Fate is quite cruel in one way, but kind in another." The fallen man began to shed tears.

"I am Terminus."

"I thank you, Terminus. I am Zeta Prime. You have saved my life on this accursed night. Know this, Terminus; The Prime lineage will honor the debt we have incurred to you."

"I am but a humble man, I do not-!"

"On the contrary, you indeed will be given thanks for this. At a moment of your choosing, that is, if you do not wish for it now."

"I see. Thank you."

Had the adults paid more attention, they might've noticed something behind their backs.

The evil bauble, which had fallen out of its case. Blood, which trailed from one of the dead drivers, began to touch the edge of the bauble's casing. Unnoticed by anyone nearby, the bauble began to twitch, and popped noiselessly, unfolding and opening itself up.

The bauble's eye rolled back.

Perhaps it was best that no-one took notice.

For if they did, only Heaven and Hell would know what were to happen.

* * *

**Prime's Bizarre Adventure: Dark Spark**

**Song-Sono Chi No Sadame**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the song Sono Chi No Sadame)**

Images of the future all unravel as Optimus appears, and strikes forth.

_Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!_

_Sora koboreochita futatsu no hoshi ga!_

Optimus and Megatron, both are young boys, meet face-to-face.

_Hikari to yami no minamo suikomaretyuku!_

The statue of Prima stands.

Megatron holds an ominous bauble, as Optimus holds a golden bauble.

_Hikiau you ni kasanaru hamon!_

As boys, Optimus and Megatron come to blows, and spill blood.

The ominous bauble, as though it sprouted tendrils, ensnares its victim.

Armed policemen shoot at a shadowed figure, but the bullets do nothing.

_Hokori no michi wo yuku mono ni taiyou no michibiki wo!_

Glasses shatters as Optimus cradles Zeta in his arms.

Optimus points to the bright sky, his journey beginning.

_Yabou no hate wo mezasu mono ni..._

Megatron scales a tall pillar, using his feet to smash grips into the side.

_...Ikenie wo!_

Megatron laughs, and thrusts a knife at his victim.

_Jojo, Jojo, Jojo!_

_Jojo, Jojo!_

Optimus stands in front of a large staircase.

_Furueru hodo kokoro moetsukiru hodo atsuku!_

Optimus's body becomes enveloped in a blue aura of energy, thundering and powerful.

_Sono te kara hanate kodou,_

_Karada minagiru yuuki de!_

Optimus starts to climb the stairs,

He walks,

He jogs,

He runs,

And finally, he begins a full sprint upward.

_Mayou naki kakugo ni kassai wo!_

Megatron sits upon a dark throne, the bauble in his hands, and an evil smile on his face.

_SONO CHI NO SADAME!_

Megatron and Optimus look at each other with burning passion for spite,

Optimus winds back his flaming fist, and strikes.

The clash of the blow, however, has yet to be seen.

_JOOOOOOOOOJO!_

* * *

_12 years later, In the nighttime slums of London..._

Terminus hacked and coughed painfully.

"M-Megatron! To my bedside!"

Megatron, a boy with red eyes, and gray hair, put down the book he was reading, and picked up a tray with medicine. Quickly he brought the tray to his father's bedside, and nursed him.

"Here, my son," Said Terminus as he pointed to money on the dresser, "Take the money, and go get yourself something to eat."

"But what of you, father?"

"You needn't worry."

"Father, these injuries needn't be fatal."

"Ah yes. But, the treatments, the surgeries, the medicine-they all cost money. And clearly people don't think I am worth the investment."

"But your legs! You had to use prosthetic limbs since you'd sold them! And your arms! You need supporting equipment to work up the strength to use your hands! You shouldn't live like this!"

"And neither should you, my child. Now go, you must be starving."

Megatron grabbed the money, and turned back once more.

"I'll go get you something as well."

Terminus opened his mouth to protest, but instead said, "Thank you."

_The pub..._

"Checkmate." Said Megatron, as he won another round of Chess.

His opponent growled, taking a look at the Chess board, and eventually admitting defeat. He pulled money out of his pocket, and tossed it to Megatron.

"Take it." He snarled.

Megatron reached, and picked up the money, and the man grabbed Megatron by the head and pressed his face into his dinner plate.

"Not feelin' so smart now, are ya, whelp?"

Megatron simply took two fingers, and jabbed the man's wrist, striking a nerve in the process.

The man wouldn't be using the hand for quite some time.

_Back in Terminus's home..._

"Megatron, come quickly."

Megatron raced to his father's bedside.

"I do not have much time left in this world..."

"Father..."

"I did nearly everything I could to let you live happily, even amongst the inequality in the masses..."

"Please, keep fighting!"

"However...I didn't do everything just yet."

"What?"

"After I'm gone-!"

"Don't say such things!"

"After I'm gone, take this letter, and go the the Prime Manor. The head of the house will take you in, and then, you can live happily in this world."

"Not without you!"

Terminus chuckled.

"One day, you will change the world. And the throne you deserve you will seize with both hands, and be the top of the ladder."

It wasn't long thereafter Terminus's heart stopped beating, and died.

There wasn't much of a funeral service, nor even a handful of people to attend. The only person who attended the funeral was Megatron alone.

Megatron stood over Terminus's grave, holding a black umbrella to stop the rain from soaking him.

"Good father that you were, mother died early from sickness. I'm glad now, because you may finally rest in peace, for all the time you had to give up for me, and the patience, and everything you've given me. I will go now, and do as you wanted me to. Please, take leave for Heaven, and wait for me there."

Megatron picked up his suitcase, and went to the carriage.

He'd do everything to ensure his father's sacrifice wouldn't be a hollow one.

_That morning, at Prime Manor..._

"Father! I'm off!" Called Optimus, a boy with golden eyes and blue hair.

"Farewell then, Optimus!" Called back Zeta.

Optimus trotted away, with his father smiling with pride.

It had been 12 years since that tragic night. Sure, so much pain had come from it. However, Zeta had also been blessed with his son.

He could find nothing greater than what he had lost, but what he had now.

_The fields..._

"Give it back!" Cried Elita.

"Lemme guess, Elita!" Sneered Runabout, "Ya pappy go' this for ya!"

Runamuck, Runabout's twin brother looked at the doll in Runabout's hand, "Looks fancy! Being a quack must pay ya daddy real nice!"

"Oi! Let's peel off the dress, and she if they made 'er with all the girl bits underneath?"

The two boys giggled and snickered.

Elita simply began to cry.

The twins took notice, and began to dish out the insults.

"Elita's a crybaby! Elita's a crybaby!" They sang.

"Elita's a cry-!"

"That's enough!"

The three children all laid eyes upon Optimus, who stood on a stone wall.

"Give that back to her right now, you scoundrels!"

"Who's 'is guy?"

"Friend of Elita's?"

Suddenly, Optimus jumped down from the stone wall, and rushed them.

"I've never met this Elita, but I'll fight for her all the same!"

With a mighty ram from his shoulder, Optimus charged Runabout and knocked the doll out of his hand, and managed to push Runabout off-balance. Optimus further pushed on by punching, despite not doing anything productive by it.

"Who's this idiot? Fightin' o'er a girl he don' even know!"

Runabout then brought down both of his fist on Optimus, and instantly laid him out.

Optimus hit the ground hard, and writhed as he struggled to his feet.

"Looks like somebody was nuthin' but talk!" Teased Runamuck.

The twins towered over Optimus, and teased him relentlessly.

"Look at 'im there on the ground! You gonna cry, blue-hair?"

"Some knight 'n shinin' armor you turned out to be!"

Optimus had just managed to get to his knees, his nose and mouth had thin streams of blood trailing down. He pulled out his handkerchief, and wiped away any dirt, sweat and blood on his face.

The twins then noticed his signature on the handkerchief.

"Eh? This pipsqueak's from the Prime family!"

"Hah hah hah! Sucks to be him right now!"

"Just because we found out your a rich kid, we're just gettin' started!"

The twins get ready to beat Optimus senseless.

"Can't buy your way outta this one!"

Elita put her hands over her face, and turned away. She didn't want to see the boy she just met get beaten to the ground. Optimus was too weak to fend for himself. He'd been a frail child, and he hadn't gotten a great deal stronger now that he was 12 years old.

It was over in seconds.

Runabout kicked Optimus onto his back, and spat.

"Why don' you crawl on back to ya precious 'lil manor, eh little 'chosen one?'"

"Les' go!" Said Runamuck, tired of beating a boy who wouldn't be able to fight back.

The twins turned and left.

Optimus rolled over, trembling under his own weight as he tried to pick himself back up. Elita, who had stayed behind, came to his side.

"Are you okay-?!"

"I can get myself up!" Snapped Optimus, his pride damaged enough already, "I'll be fine! I...I didn't take a beating so you could thank me, s-so don't waste your time on it! I'm not weak!"

Elita was surprised by the boy's sudden change in nature.

"I want to be a gentleman as I reach the cusp of adulthood." He explained, "I saw a damsel in distress, and stood up. A true gentleman has no fear! He'll stand up and fight for those who cannot do it for themselves! Even when he knows he chance of winning, but enters the fray anyhow."

Optimus walked off in defeat as he muttered, "Someday, I'll be strong enough to win. And on that day, I won't be frail anymore..."

Elita noticed Optimus had left behind his handkerchief, whether he forgot it or left in on purpose.

She picked it up, it was quite dirty.

She read the words, _"Optimus Prime"_ on the corner.

She could feel her heart skip a beat, or two.

Was Elita in love?

And thus began the tale of two young men, their destinies bound to intersect, and the ancient relics that changed their fates forever.

* * *

Optimus had just reached the entrance of the Manor when he'd heard the sound of a carriage pulling up.

Sure enough, a carriage had slowed to a halt a few meters away.

The door of the carriage flung open, and a boy the same age as Optimus, carrying a suitcase, walked out.

He was as tall, if not a few inches taller, than Optimus. He had long, gray hair and blood red eyes. He wore a set of gray trousers and a gray dress-coat. He wore a crimson red vest under his coat, black shoes, and red socks.

The boy's eyes met with Optimus's.

_"Who is he?"_ Pondered Optimus.

He quickly asked the question.

"You must be Megatron, right?"

"And you're Optimus, heir of the Primes, yes?"

"Indeed. But, all the boys say I'm too weak to be one."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, I've always been frail, and it gets under my skin!"

"Hm...I see."

Megatron placed his hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"Do hear me, Optimus." Offered Megatron, "When anyone tries to hurt you on purpose, come to me, and I will deal with them."

"I can handle myself!" Whined Optimus.

"Maybe so," Said Megatron, "But you must act more responsible, than to simply get in a tussle with any combatant."

Megatron sized Optimus up.

Optimus practically wore his heart on his sleeve, he was quick to anger when his pride was insulted, he was physically frail for a child his age.

Megatron had to keep him safe, if the young Optimus was to live happily.

"B-But-!"

"Meeting already, are we?" Zeta joined in.

"I am Megatron, son of the late Terminus. In his dying moments, he granted me this letter, and instructed me to come here."

Zeta took the letter.

"So, Terminus is longer with us? A tragedy, for he was most wonderful, despite his humble life. He deserved far better. I am left feeling disappointed not being able to do more for him. But, I am glad to know that he can finally sleep peacefully in Heaven."

"As am I, Lord Prime." Bowed Megatron.

"Please, you needn't call my such in a home that you may now live in. Welcome to the manor, Young Megatron. Though you will not receive the same blessings as Young Optimus here, you may consider yourself part of this family."

"Yes, sir." Megatron bowed.

"My servants!" Called Zeta, "I would have died in the crashed carriage years ago, had it not been for Terminus, Young Megatron's father. You are henceforth to treat Young Megatron as you would my own son."

"Of course, your lordship." The servants replied.

"This is your home now, Megatron." Said Zeta, "Please, take advantage of all its comforts."

"Thank you sir, for taking me in on such short notice." Thanked Megatron.

"Young Optimus here is of the same age as you, young man." Said Zeta, "He too, has lost his mother. I pray that this would serve an opportunity for Optimus to make a friend, seeing as his status limits him from having many companions his age. Come, I will see you to your new room."

"Of course, sir-I mean, Father."

"Taking a liking to the title already, are we?"

"Indeed."

Megatron started to climb up the stairs, until he noticed a strange bauble mounted upon the wall.

It looked identical to the one story Terminus used to scare Megatron when he was but a child.

Megatron turned back, only to find Optimus attempting to lift his suitcase. Optimus was actually struggling, fighting to get the suitcase even a few feet off the ground. There was no more doubt in Megatron's mind.

Optimus was simply too frail, and thus, couldn't do anything.

"What do you think you're doing?" Accused Megatron, walking up to Optimus.

"I'm...trying to help...carry..." Optimus dropped the suitcase, it landed and fell on its side.

"Optimus," Said Megatron, "Do not do anything more, I'll have a servant carry it up. You are too frail to be doing something so strenuous."

"I...I am not!" Snapped Optimus, embarrassed by the truth.

"Leave it, Optimus." Said Megatron.

"Megatron, what's keeping you, boy?" Called Zeta.

"Yes sir!" Called back Megatron as he went up the stairs, leaving Optimus alone.

In the time that came, Optimus's carefree life had now befallen into the clutches of Megatron's vice-like grip.

Not that Megatron was abusive towards his peer, but very strict and overbearing.

* * *

Zeta slapped Optimus's wrist.

"Aie!" Cried Optimus, as he quickly nursed the wound.

"You fail at your studies, Optimus!" Scolded Zeta. The man pointed towards Optimus's adopted brother, "Look towards Megatron! 20 out of 20, and not a single error in his work!"

"You will need more practice at this." Said Megatron, " I will drill you after suppertime."

Optimus groaned.

His free time had now vanished.

At suppertime, Optimus had yet again embarrassed himself.

Optimus dug into his food like a dog, quickly eating without caution.

Suddenly, his elbow had knocked over his glass, spilling the contents onto the table.

"Optimus! Your manners are most abhorrent!" Scolded Zeta, "You eat as though you'd been raised in a barn! How do you possibly expect to inherit the family legacy if you act like such a fool of yourself?!"

Zeta the snapped his fingers, notifying a servant.

"Clear Optimus's plate at once! He'll make a mess of the table at this rate!"

"But Father-!"

"No retort, young boy!"

In the times of change, Zeta referred to Megatron as a "Young Man," and to Optimus as a "Young Boy." To the individual, there may not be so much of a difference, but to any child receiving such words from a parent, the difference was quite great in length.

"If your mother could see you now, she'd be most disappointed. When I see Megatron, it becomes abundantly clear I failed to raise you properly!"

"But Father," Interjected Megatron, "Perhaps Optimus hasn't had someone to help understand him at his age. I'd be most willing to help set and example for Optimus, and give him guidance."

"Very well." Said Zeta, his tone changing from scolding to agreement.

Once again, Optimus had been humiliated and upstaged by Megatron.

It wasn't something that made Optimus miserable, but rather, that Optimus felt ashamed of himself for being so pitiful.

He'd never become a true gentleman at this rate!

Optimus got up from his chair, and went to his room, praying that'd he become good enough to be equal with Megatron.

* * *

_The next day..._

"In the right corner! We have our most frequent fighter, Optimus Prime!" Called the ringmaster.

Optimus's favorite way of growing stronger was to take part in boxing matches during his trips outside. His father didn't actually know of this hobby, and would be most cross the the young heir if he found out.

So Optimus simply didn't tell anyone.

"He's been looking a wee bit more meat on the bones, I'd say!" Said one of the commentators.

Optimus wore a white tank-top, blue boxing gloves, blue socks, brown shoes, and silver shorts.

"The boy's strong enough to hold on, but now 'e looks ready to repay in kind!" Said another.

"From what I 'ear," Said the first, "We go' us a new boxer today! The likes o' which no-one's evah seen!"

"The only thing we know about 'im is his name!"

"I wonder how 'e'll do!"

The spectators all turned to look at the one entering the ring.

_"It...It can't be!"_ Thought Optimus.

The new fighter was none other than Megatron.

Megatron wore black boxing gloves, a wine-red tank-top, his gray pants, black shoes, and black socks.

How could Megatron have known?! Did he follow Optimus as he left the manor? Did Megatron know about this the whole time? This was bad! This was the worst thing that could possibly happen!

"Introducing out pop-up fighter, Megatron!"

Megatron entered the ring, his red eyes gleaming.

"Alroight!" Called the ringmaster, "Same rule as always! First one to hit the other's face wins. Now..."

Megatron and Optimus took their corners, and put up their fists.

"Fight!"

The ringmaster jumped out of the way, Optimus and Megatron quickly got within each other's range.

Optimus moved first, bringing out a jab that almost threw his whole body off-balance.

Megatron evaded with ease.

"OH!" Called the commentators, "Optimus tries to bring it to a clean win, but looks like Megatron's in the mood to dance the tango!"

Optimus quickly whipped face-to-face with Megatron, quickly making Megatron move as he started with an uppercut, and dissolved to a series of jabs and hooks.

"MOTHER OF PEARL! Optimus is going full-steam, but Megatron moves like 'e's just a trick o' the light!"

"Look at 'im! He's jus' lettin' Optimus throw some angry shapes like 'e's practicing for a church tap-dance!"

"Good show!"

"That's clocked at movin' like a demon! He's not even slowing down! Neither are making any sort of attempt to touch!"

"Maybe they're both germophobics!"

_"I...I can't connect!"_ Panicked Optimus.

_"Optimus is good with his technique,"_ Admired Megatron, _"However..."_

Megatron delivered an underhand directly to Optimus's Solar Plexus.

The young heir did his best not to let his bodily fluids explode from his lips. However, his effort to hold his guts in was short-lived, since he'd foolishly left his Solar Plexus wide open, allowing Megatron to strike it, it was only a matter of whether or not Megatron wanted to win right then and there.

Megatron ended the fight by delivering his most powerful overhand, striking Optimus directly in the mouth. Megatron pushed further, however, and was forcing Optimus off his feet and onto his back.

Time slowed for both of them as this happened.

"SWEET CRUMPETS! Megatron gives Optimus a professional one-two! And now he's sending his opponent straight back to Earth!"

"I must say, any harder and 'e might send 'im straight down to Hell!"

"IT'S OVER! The smash landed right on the kisser, and it's over, finished!"

Megatron turned around, and Optimus tumbled back to his corner.

Megatron felt quite guilty for striking Optimus.

That morning, Megatron had noticed Optimus sneaking out boxing gear from the Manor, and it didn't take even a moment for the young man to deduce the reason why. Megatron took his own gear, and tailed Optimus.

He did this in the hopes of somehow finding a way to convince Optimus to cease such dangerous sport. He really didn't want to, but he'd go to fisticuffs, if need be. Seeing as the situation ended the way it did, Megatron felt justified in hurting Optimus in order to keep him safe from harm.

He still felt guilty for beating such a defenseless boy.

The spectators all leapt over the ring fence, eager to discover Megatron's secret.

"How'd ya blow 'im away like that?!"

"That was incredible!"

"Hm? Oh, it was some simple techniques I'd learned over the years. If you'd like to learn it, I'd be most willing to teach you."

"You would?"

"Of course, my friends! However..."

Megatron lowered his voice, hoping Optimus wouldn't hear.

"Do take measure not to teach any of this to Optimus. He's still rather frail, and I wouldn't want to feel guilty for being responsible were he to learn any of this, and become eager to try it himself. He could get himself hurt, and he wouldn't be able to protect himself."

"Thanks for warnin' us. We'll be sure no' to let 'im fight anymore, he could get beat up a lo' worse than today."

Optimus writhed in agony as he trembled, trying to pick himself back up.

Megatron came over to help Optimus to his feet.

"We'd best get you cleaned up." He said, "If you return the way you are now, Father would find the truth of your little escapades. I won't tell him about any of this, but you must promise me that you won't do this sort of thing anymore."

"But why?!"

"Because," Explained Megatron, "You're still frail and helpless, were you too eager to prove your mettle, you'd no doubt get yourself into danger too great for you to save yourself from. You must learn that it is better to be safe and powerless, than in danger and helpless."

Optimus growled a little, but reluctantly agreed.

* * *

_Later on..._

Optimus rested on a branch as he struggled to climb a tree.

"This is rubbish!" He complained, "Ever since Megatron came into my life, I've had almost no free time in the afternoon, constant humiliation because I'm so pitiful and lanky, and worst of all, I don't any other have a way to grow stronger!"

His expression softened from anger to self-disappointment.

"I understand he's trying to watch over me, but I won't be able to become stronger if I do nothing!"

"Look alive, fellas!"

Optimus turned to the road, seeing three boys walking his way.

"Hello!" He called, What're you up to? May I join in?"

The boys all saw Optimus, but turned away.

"Could'a sworn I heard some boy's voice a moment ago..."

"Peh! Looks tah' me like some pile o' sticks! Let's leave 'im, or 'e might not go away."

"What did you say?" Said Optimus, taken aback.

He leapt down from the tree, stumbling as he nearly hurt his ankles his the fall.

"Call me that to my face!" He challenged, rushing towards the trio.

"Les' go! We don't wanna hurt 'im, now do we?"

The boys ran off, leaving Optimus in the dust rather quickly.

"Why does Megatron insist on isolating me?!" He complained, "I'll never be able to...equal Megatron like this..."

Megatron quickly cemented himself as a sort of role model, being one that Optimus should strive to be. Optimus quickly found himself wanting to be more like Megatron, not just in terms of strength, but in quality of being a gentleman.

It seemed like Megatron was trying to force Optimus to stay within the confines of the Manor. The most entertainment Optimus found were in the books in the vast library. Although it was another hobby, Optimus new that reading books wouldn't help him be a stronger man, but simply a smarter one.

What made things worse is that Optimus had no true friends. The servants of the manor were polite to him, but he felt it was only because it was their job. His mother died when he was an infant, which stunted his growth. His father was trying to prepare him for inheritance, and had little time to be a genuine, nurturing father to Optimus.

He was all alone in this situation, and no-one would support him.

Being the heir of the Lineage of Primes, a wealthy family that had existed for what seemed like eternity, Optimus had a responsibility as the next head of the family. He was to inherit his father's title as Prime, as well as a family heirloom that started their lineage.

He'd yet to see this heirloom, or learn of the whole history behind his family line.

Optimus laid in the grass next to a stream, fuming and brooding.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap.

He sat up, and looked to the source.

It was that girl from a few days ago! What was her name? What would she be doing here?

She stood behind a tree, stalking Optimus. She held a basket in one her hands.

Without warning, she mounted the basket on a jagged branch of the tree, grasped the front of her skirt, turned tail and ran away.

"W-Wait!" Called Optimus.

Was that really the girl from before?

Optimus looked to the basket she left behind. He picked up the basket, and examined it.

Inside sat a few bunches of grapes...And his handkerchief?

Wait! Didn't he leave it lying in the grass after he was beaten up for trying to stand up for the girl? It was!

He'd have to thank her! It's what a gentleman would do.

"Hey! Thank you very much for the fruit!" He called to her, "I'll be here again tomorrow if you wish to meet up again!"

She waved to him as she continued to run.

Optimus smiled for the first time in quite a while. He sat down at the stump of the tree, and began to eat the grapes the girl had so kindly given to him.

"Strange." He said, "She didn't even tell me her name. She just ran away. Wasn't her name...Elita?"

He paused for a few moments.

"Girls are quite a strange bunch." He said to himself.

* * *

As time passed, Elita and Optimus had become a wonderful pair.

They went to the Fair, and went on all the rides, saw all the sights, did all sorts of other activities. They had great thrills to share.

They went to town, and walked around. Elita was simply enraptured by Optimus's pursuit in becoming a true gentleman, finding nothing but genuine love for him.

In a troubling time in Optimus's life, Elita had suddenly entered and made things much brighter. The two began doing almost everything together.

One time, They played in the river, and splashed each other until they were covered head-to-toe in water.

Optimus was simply enchanted by the girl. Her name was like music of angels to his ears.

One day, Optimus took a knife, and met Elita at the tree they first met at. Optimus then began to carve into the bark of the tree, putting as much effort and care as possible into etching his message perfectly.

"Optimus?" She said, "What on Earth are you doing to that poor tree?"

Optimus had carved a heart, with his name on one side, and Elita's on the other.

"My word! What's possessed you to make that? Goodness!" Elita fumbled her words, as she turned away to hide the blush on her face.

At the end of the day, Optimus ran home, waving back to Elita.

"Farewell, Elita!" He called, Until next time!"

Elita turned onto her own path, and began to walk home as well.

Megatron watched from behind the tree Optimus had carved into earlier.

_"The naive youngling!"_ He thought, _"Can he not see her true motives? She's out to steal his inheritance away from him!"_

Megatron took notice of Optimus's eagerness to set away from the Manor. At first, he'd assumed Optimus had taken boxing back up, but quickly dismissed the thought. Megatron quickly found that Optimus was spending a great deal of time with Elita. Anyone else would dote upon the heir, and congratulate him for finally finding love in his life.

However, Megatron believe there was much more to Elita than meets the eye.

Elita was up to something, wasn't she? Perhaps she was trying to seduce the heir, and use his ignorance as a means of taking over the Prime household. She was after Optimus's inheritance for sure!

He wouldn't let anyone toy with Optimus in such a manner.

Elita walked closer, blinded by her own swooning over how much she loved Optimus.

Megatron suddenly appeared, standing directly in her path, and effectively making her stop in her tracks. He'd grouped up with Runabout and Runamuck to stage an intervention in the hopes of saving Optimus from his misguided affections.

"You wouldn't happen to be Elita, would you?" Said Megatron.

Elita's heart began to race, not out of love, but out of fear.

"Optimus seems to absolutely adore you." Continued Megatron, "But _I_ see past your little deception."

Elita, confused and afraid, prepared to flee.

"Try as I might to sterr Optimus back onto the path of his family," Said Megatron, "He always seems to find a way to neglect his responsibilities. He has been sheltered, and doesn't know of the world's true cancer. He must be kept safe from the world, so that he may be able to live on as an untainted heir to his throne."

Elita turned to run, taking a full step before Megatron snatched her by the arm, and stopped her. He forced her to turn back and face him, and secured her by pressing his other hand against her shoulder.

Without warning, Megatron leaned in, and kissed Elita right on her lips.

"He-He actually did it!" Cried Runabout and Runamuck in dumbstruck unison.

Elita struggled to break free, grabbing Megatron's shirt and trying to claw his back.

She did little more and rip his shirt at the seams.

"Give 'er the ol' what-for! That's our Megatron! The trouble I'd be in if I was as good as 'im!"

Megatron released Elita, who fell to her knees and splashed in a puddle.

"Tell me," He said, "Have you attempted to seduce Optimus by kissing him yet?"

The silence gave Megatron his answer.

"I see..."

His face twisted, he pointed his thumb at himself.

"You thought your first kiss would be Optimus..."

The truth sank in.

"BUT IT WAS I, MEGATRON!"

Elita realized the horrible truth. She wouldn't be able to share her first lover's kiss with Optimus! She couldn't fall in love with him now, not after Megatron just stole away something so meaningful to true lovers!

Megatron turned away, and was satisfied. He'd prevented such a naughty, gold-digging wench from trying to ruin Optimus's life! Once again, Megatron had been able to save Optimus, and guide him on his way to becoming Prime. And once more...All was right wit the world.

"What the-look at her, Megatron! She's lost her mind!" Said Runamuck.

Megatron turned back to see what Elita was doing.

Elita knelt by the puddle, and began to scoop out water and wash her lips.

"That's disgusting! Washing her mouth with a muddy puddle like that!" Said Runabout.

"Who does that? There's a stream o' clear water a few meters away!"

Megatron had caught onto Elita's unsanitary deed.

She was washing away Megatron's kiss with dirty water. It signified that such a deed was so awful, that it wasn't even fit to be washed with clean water!

"If you dare go near Optimus again..."

He raised his hand in anger.

"I'll crush you beneath my heel!"

He brought his hand upon her face, slapping her hard.

"You will never be able to contaminate Optimus ever again you utter whore!"

Elite fall back into the puddle, tears streaming her face.

Megatron turned away, believing he'd finally prevented Elita from seducing Optimus.

"It's over. Come now." Said Megatron as he motioned Runabout and Runamuck to follow, leaving Elita to her woes.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

It was cloudy the day of their fateful confrontation.

Optimus went into town, to seek out Elita for another day of uninterrupted joy.

It wasn't long before he spotted her.

She was walking on the sidewalk's edge, a basket tucked under her arm, and a somber look on her face.

"Elita!" Called Optimus, "Hey there!"

Optimus trotted up to her, Only to have Elita turn away from him, tears beginning to form at he eyes. She was cowardly of him, as though she'd done something and too afraid to own up to it.

Suddenly, she broke down and ran away.

"Elita!" Cried Optimus, "Wait!"

Optimus was about to chase her, before he heard snickers and laughter from across the street. He looked to see a group of four boys pointing and laughing at him.

"Look at 'im, fellas!" Chuckled Runabout, "He doesn't know why she ran away!"

"We should probably tell 'im." Suggested Runamuck, "So 'e knows the truth!"

The group all laughed as Optimus seized the moment.

Optimus laid hands upon them, attacking them without warning. The sudden move had quickly caught the boys off-guard. Optimus successfully chased all but one of the boys off.

He collared the remaining rascal.

"Just what are you talking about?!" His voice brimming with anger.

The boy quickly and willingly gave him all the information he needed to know.

_At the Manor..._

Optimus raced all the way back home.

He busted open the doors with unmatched fury.

"MEGATROOON!" He roared.

Megatron sat in a chair in the atrium, reading a book. He closed the book, and stood up, with an innocent confusion about him. He faced Optimus as though nothing had happened.

"Optimus? What has happened? Did you get into a fight? Why do you speak to me with such an angered tone?"

"How could you?! How dare you sully a maiden's honor?!" Accused Optimus as he raced in for the attack.

"Maiden? Or yes, that Elita..." Said Megatron, as though it was some trivial nonsense hardly worth remembering, "Elita was a _whore_, Optimus! She only spent time with you to seduce you! The only logical explanation would be because you are the heir of the Primes, and she wants your wealth!"

"If so," Said Optimus, "Wouldn't that mean she'd be spending more time at the Manor, rather than actually spending time with me?"

Megatron remained silent. Optimus took it as an admission.

"I can forgive most of the things you've done against me." Said Optimus, "But now, you've gone too far!"

Optimus started with a left hook.

Megatron simply dodged, prepared to give Optimus a proper thrashing for his ignorance.

His block had turned to a sharp elbow to Optimus's nose, effectively causing it to bleed.

"Understand Optimus," Said Megatron, "if you intend to go through with this, know that I will hurt you as needed to make you stop. It was proven in our boxing match from before, you have no chance of winning this fight!"

Optimus stumbled back, winded by Megatron's jarring blow.

He backed up to the wall, and attempted to keep himself propped up.

_"He's...He's right. I can't beat him..."_ Optimus concluded, _"But if I fall here, I'll spend the rest of my life under Megatron's restriction, I'll never become a true gentleman! I have to fight for Elita's honor...And a True Gentleman stands up for those who cannot stand for themselves!"_

_"I don't understand why Optimus feels compelled to fight me when I was trying to help."_ Pondered Megatron, _"But, if this is what it takes to make him ready for his inheritance, then so be it!"_

Megatron tossed aside his coat, preparing himself for finally giving Optimus a proper discipline.

Optimus had once more stood on his feet, and charged forth.

"Come on, then!" Snapped Megatron, taking a fighting pose.

Optimus brought in a right overhand. Megatron brought up his arms in an X to block it, and countered by delivering a sharp knee to Optimus's torso. Optimus lost balance, and nearly fell back.

He should've fallen back.

But he didn't.

Optimus suddenly regained his balance, and grabbed Megatron's shoulder and head.

"Where did you get this newfound resilience?!" Cried Megatron, confused.

Optimus quickly shut Megatron up by delivering his strongest headbutt to Megatron's mouth.

Megatron reeled back, and Optimus seized the advantage.

The heir unleashed a furious series of hooks to Megatron, no longer caring about boxing technique or strategy. He was simply throwing his arms, and punching Megatron in any way possible.

"I'LL BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU CRY AS ELITA DID!" Screamed Optimus as he increased his intensity.

Megatron was in shock. Optimus had begun to beat him senseless with a power that he'd never used before! It was impossible! How could such a frail and defenseless child actually put him on the ropes so quickly and easily?

Optimus pulled back, and delivered a Finisher in the form of his strongest uppercut, sending Megatron off his feet, and splats of blood everywhere.

Blood flew in all directions, even landing upon the ominous bauble mounted on the wall.

Megatron fell to a heap on the floor.

The bauble twitched, and suddenly popped off the wall, and changed shape.

Optimus turned around to see what had happened.

The bauble had changed its casing's form. The purple sphere in the middle rolled like an eye, the ends of the casing came apart to form two handles to carry it, and the center had opened up more, exposing the purple gem inside.

"Y-you..." Megatron came to, and trembled as he'd picked himself up.

"How...did you..."

Megatron turned to face Optimus, tears ran down his beaten face.

Optimus had finally begun to realize the full weight of his actions.

Did he really hit Megatron hard enough to make the boy cry?

"That's quite enough of that! Both of you!" Called Zeta.

Zeta stood at the top of the stairs, his unforgiving glare staring down upon the both of them.

The bauble, unbeknownst to anyone, quickly changed back into its original shape.

"Son, I know too well boys your age are prone to fight each other, even brothers! And while I'm glad that you seem to have shown a miraculous change in your power, I'm _furious_ that you struck your foe whilst he was at the point where he clearly couldn't win the fight!"

"But, Father-!"

"Silence!" Snapped Zeta, "Such is the mark of a coward! No further discussion, you both go to your separate chambers this instant! I will come up with fitting punishments for the both of you soon enough!"

The boys went to their rooms without so much as a word. Their dinner was served to them in their rooms. Zeta had ordered this to prevent them from fighting again, seeing as the night was still young.

Optimus went to sleep not thinking of the fight, but rather the bauble's strange reaction.

Megatron, on the other hand, was beginning his slow descent to a deadly fate.

Why would Optimus lash out in such a manner? How had be gotten so strong, so quickly? Was Optimus truly ready to take his place in the world?

If Optimus was to be the next head of the house...

...Would he really be capable of handling such power?

It was then, Megatron concluded...

...He'd have to be the head of house for Optimus.

Optimus was still frail, after all.

Perhaps he took the role of the next Prime, he could make the world so Optimus wouldn't be hurt by it.

Yes...

* * *

**A/N: Done, done, and done! At long last, Part 1 has finally made its grand debut! With that out of the way, it looks like I'll have to start drafting Part 2 and 4 soon!**

**This is the list of Parts as it is now:**

**Part 1: Dark Spark.**

**Part 2: Seeker Tendencies. (Name not final)**

**Part 3: Autobot Crusaders.**

**Part 4: Cybermatter is Unbreakable. (Name not final)**

**And now, for characters this chapter! ****Since this is the only place I can put designs for Young Optimus and Young Megatron, this is where they'll be!**

**Young Optimus: Golden eyes, blue hair medium length, 5'0.**

**Red coat, blue socks, brown shoes, white pants, white shirt, blue vest.**

**Young Megatron: Red eyes, long gray hair, 5'0.**

**Gray coat, white shirt, red vest, gray pants, black shoes, black socks.**

**Those're about the gist of appearances for the young boys, next chapter will feature their adult designs. I've had a lot of other stuff to work on, sorry for taking so long! Anyway, _Autobot Crusaders_ Chapter 3 will be released right after this is uploaded, so go check it out!**

**Next time: The Secret in the Dark.**

**As Optimus and Megatron grow, they act much more like brothers. However, Zeta falls ill, Megatron is catering for Zeta, but Optimus isn't convinced Megatron is trying to help cure Zeta of his illness...**

**Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


End file.
